Santa Claus
by TenkunoMeiou
Summary: Nine year old Riku decides to be evil and tells eight year old Sora what really goes on during Christmas. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sadly…-goes and cries in her corner-

**Summary: **Nine year old Riku decides to be evil and tells eight year old Sora what really goes on during Christmas

**A/N:** Ok, this popped into my head when I was watching a cut scene from Kingdom Hearts 2. If you guys have played it. You guys know what cut scene I'm talking about.

**Santa Claus **

"Riku!"

The young platinum haired boy cringed at the high voice, and turned over on to his side. His back facing the tiny brunette that came running up to him.

"Riku!"

Jamming his eyes tightly closed and grunting softly, Riku silently prayed to what ever God was up there, that the brunette would either get the hint that he wanted to be left alone, or by some miracle the small boy would be run over by a truck.

Sadly the latter was nearly impossible because they were on an island surrounded by water. Unless a flying truck came and ran over his small friend. No! Even if Sora was being really annoying he wouldn't want the brunette to be hit by a flying truck……

Well…maybe tapped…No! No!

"RIKU!"

Oh dear lord!

Now he was screeching!

He really didn't want to deal with Sora right now. He had a really bad day so far. First he woke up and his mom had made oatmeal for breakfast. The woman knew he hated that goopy stuff! And when he voiced his displeasure all he received was a whack on the head and then more of the gross stuff in his bowl.

To make things worse his father then insisted that Riku smelled like something that died and that he needed to bathe. So after a lot of yelling about how he had to go meet Tidus and Wakka for a blitzball game, Riku found himself with another sore spot on his head and in the bath tub.

The day proceeded with getting soap in his eyes while washing his hair, tripping on his dads laptop that was just laying in the middle of the floor, Tidus and Wakka calling and canceling the game because Wakka was sick and Tidus was just too freaking lazy!

Then he got into fight with his cat Moose over his socks. God he hated that cat…

Riku hissed slightly as he ran a hand softly over his cheek that adorned a bight red and puffy scratch mark.

That cat! One day….one day…

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku!"

Suddenly without warning Riku was pounced upon by fifty-two pounds of hyperactive Sora. After a loud grunt and some loud name calling, Riku was able to shove the little brunette off of him and onto the sand next to him.

"What the heck is your problem?" Riku yelled, his aqua eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, giving his younger friend the 'I'm-going-to-freaking-murder-you-then-chop-you-up-into-little-pieces-and-feed-them-to-Tidus' glare.

Apparently Sora couldn't read glares because he just burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! What the heck happened to your face! Ha ha ha ha!" Sora gasped between his peals of laughter. The small brunette clutched his stomach as his cobalt blue eyes scrunched up. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Did you get into a fight with Moose again?"

Ok…Now Riku really hated Sora.

With a scowl that would make Satan cry, Riku walked over to Sora and thwacked him on the head as hard as he could.

"Ow!"

Riku rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he sat back down. Glaring at the bight orange sun that was slowly setting, he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin upon his knees. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sora rubbing his head still and on his lips the little pout that no one but Sora could pull off.

"That hurt! Geeze _someone_ has a stick up their butt!"

All Sora received for an answer was a grumble.

He blinked slightly.

What was wrong with Riku?

"Hey….Riku? You okay?"

"Just dandy, Porcupine head."

Again the pout found it's way on to Sora's lips as his hands went straight to his hair to try and smooth out the unruly spiky locks.

"I'm not a porcupine!"

"Yeah whatever."

After a few unsuccessful tries to get his hair to stand down, Sora looked at his friend again. Riku was mad, he could tell. Probably because Moose attacked him for his socks again…But usually he would only be mad about that for two or three hours and then he'd be fine. Also, how on earth could Riku be upset on Christmas eve!

"Riku! You can't be mad forever!"

"And why not?"

Sora rolled his eye, gave a great big sigh and looked at Riku as if he was the stupidest kid on earth.

"Because dummy! If your mad and being a jerk, Santa won't come and give you presents!" Sora exclaimed proudly poking Riku's pale arm a bit roughly.

This was the last straw for Riku. Not only did Sora tell him he couldn't be mad and spouted off nonsense about the dumb fat man in red, but he also had the nerve to poke Riku really hard in the arm! He just wanted strangle the blue eyed pest!

But suddenly Riku was struck with an idea. Slowly a devilish smirk found his way onto his face.

"Oh Soraaaa…." Riku almost purred, stretching his legs out from their current position against his chest, putting his arms behind him to support him as he leaned back.

Sora blinked as he looked as his friend. _Wow, That was a quick mood change…_

"Erm..Yes?"

"I know a secret." Riku tried not to grin. He knew Sora loved secrets, and he also knew Sora would do anything to hear them. Like he figured Sora reacted like he always had.

"You do! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sora gazed up at him with those huge blue eyes just begging to be pleased. Riku had to bite his lower lip not to burst out laughing. This was too easy. "Well, You see it's a very big secret….I don't know if I can tell you…" Riku looked away like he was having a deep inner battle with himself about telling his young friend his 'secret'.

At his words Sora's eyes got, if it's possible, even wider. "You can trust me with it Riku! I swear! I'm a good secret keeper!"

Riku pursed his pale lips softly.

"Well….I guess I could tell you. It couldn't hurt."

Sora nodded fast. "Yeah! You can tell me!"

Riku cracked a small grin as he sat up straight. "Alright, alright. Here's the secret." He leaned closer to Sora as his voice lowered. "You know, those presents that you get in the morning that say 'From:Santa'?" He saw Sora nod so he continued, "Well, do you know where they come from?"

At this Sora groaned and rolled his bright blue eyes, "Well Duh! Santa!"

"No."

"Huh!"

Outside Riku's face was emotionless, but inside he was cracking up at his friend's expression. It was priceless! His eye wide, mouth open and gaping. It kind of reminded Riku of a fish. "Yeah, That's what I said. Santa doesn't bring the presents. Because you know what?"

Sora slowly shook his head, "No….What?"

"The reason why Santa, didn't bring the presents…is because….There is no Santa."

The silence in the air was deafing.

Then…

"Ha ha ha ha! That was funny Riku!" Sora laughed as he slapped Riku on the back, making the poor boy lurch forward. " You really had me going there! 'There is no Santa.' Ha Ha Ha! That was great!"

Sora needed to be castrated!

Forcing his face to look calm he turned to face the still giggling Sora. "I'm not kidding. There really isn't any Santa."

Big cobalt eye blinked up at him, and in those eyes to Riku's pleasure he saw worry that Riku was telling the truth.

Shaking his head harshly, Sora banged a hand in the sand. "Then how do the presents get there! Huh! Explain that!"

Riku smiled easily.

"Our parents."

Sora's face screwed up so much that Riku was almost scared that his face would stick like that. "That makes no sense Riku! If our parents put them there then why do they say from Santa?" Sighing slightly Riku sat up and crossed his legs. "Your parents write that on the boxes because they want you to keep believing in that stupid tale about a fat man in red coming though your chimney and giving you presents, so you'll be good through out the year."

"B-B-But…The cookies!"

"Parents eat those too."

As Riku glanced over at his friend, he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the sadness in Sora's eyes. But hey, that's what the kid got when he bugged Riku when he wanted to be left alone.

"So….There really is no Santa? Your…sure Riku?"

"Positive."

Slowly Sora nodded. He couldn't believe it…No Santa! His parents had lied to him for eight years! Pouting softly Sora pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees like Riku had done earlier.

They watched the setting sun for a few moments.

"Hey….Riku?"

Riku blinked slightly. He had almost forgotten Sora was there. "Huh? Oh. Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

Riku's brow furrowed in confusion. _He's thanking me? Why?_

"What? Why?"

Sora's pout became more pronounced as he looked down at his feet. "For telling me the truth. I'm lucky to have a friend like you, that'll tell me when something isn't true."

Ouch. Ok now that guilt was coming back. But with a growl and a glare Riku threw it away.

"Yeah…Anytime. What are best friends for anyway?"

At the mention of best friends Sora's pout was lost and his brilliant grin came back.

"Right!"

"Sora! Riku!"

Both said boys blinked and looked towards the dock that held their boats. There waving at them was the small little red head. Her pale arms waving enthusiastically at the two, while hopping up and down. It looked like she needed to go to the bathroom to Riku.

Sora laughed and waved back. "Hey Kairi!"

Riku gave a nod that showed he acknowledged her.

"Come on! We got to get home, before Santa comes!"

Sora blinked and looked at Riku eyes wide. "Oh no! Kairi still believes in Santa!"

"So?"

"So! We can't let her live in a lie Riku! That's what friends are for!" Sora exclaimed worriedly standing up quickly. "We have to go tell her!"

Sighing Riku laid down in the sand and closed his aqua eyes. "You do it Sora…I'm going to lay here for a bit longer."

He heard Sora sigh but then run off shouting about how he had to tell Kairi something very important.

He just knew his mom was going to get calls from Sora's mom and Kairi's foster mom about him ruining their children's  
childhoods. But meh. He could deal with a grounding.

Ok….sure he had spoiled his best friends dream of a fat man, and yes then Sora was going to spoil Kairi's dream of him as well.

But…Hey…

That's what you get when you catch Riku having a bad day.

****

A/N: Ok! I finished. Please review! And tell me if I have anything wrong or I needed to change.


End file.
